


When Tsundere Strikes

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday, Hetalia! [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Euphemisms, For Spain's Birthday (2/12), God they're adorable, M/M, Tsundere Romano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did his stupid brother have to hang out with his stupid boyfriend after school, abandoning him at this stupid café with that stupid(ly good-looking) Spanish barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tsundere Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry titles it was too good an opportunity to pass up.  
> For Spain's birthday (2/12)! Happy birthday you dork! ILY seriously.
> 
> Plus Spain's pick-up lines are adorkable I can't.  
> Human names: Lovino is Romano, Antonio is Spain, Feliciano is Italy, Ludwig is Germany.

Lovino sighed with exasperation as he plopped down at the counter, tossing his backpack onto the seat beside him and shaking the water out of his hair. The atmosphere in the café was warm and friendly, but he ignored the smiling faces and stared sullenly out the window, watching the rain fall.

His stupid brother was probably hand in hand with that stupid German, splashing around in puddles and having a general good time while Lovino sits here in this café abandoned and waiting for the rain to stop so he can resume walking home. Alone. He growls under his breath. Someone taps the counter in front of him.

"Here you go!" The barista slides a cup of steaming hot chocolate and a bag with something in it onto the counter. He has eyes the color of shallow water in a tropical ocean, a sort of greenish-light bluish, and his smile is like the Aztec sun. Lovino has no idea how he came up with that comparison, it just sounds right. He realizes he's staring and narrows his eyes in confusion.

"I... didn't order anything."

The barista grins at him and he glances away, uncomfortable. "I know! You just seemed a bit down, that's all."

Lovino eyes him suspiciously, before exhaling quietly. "Well, thanks, I guess." The barista smiles at him again and promptly gets flagged down by another customer who's wondering how much the muffins in the case are. He takes a careful sip of the hot chocolate. It's pretty good, spiced just right, but missing something he can't quite put his finger on. When he curiously opens the bag, he's met with a pleasant surprise. It's one of those old-fashioned Spanish doughnuts, fried dough with sugar on top. He bites into it and savors the taste. It's gone in a few more bites.

He takes out his math book and is beginning to work on his homework when the barista comes back. He gives Lovino a card, smiling cheerfully.

It reads: _You're cute! Would you like to eat **my** churro sometime? Antonio._

And then a phone number. Lovino's eye twitches. Screw the weather, he's leaving. He promptly walks out of the café and into the rain, throwing the card in the garbage as he passes it, seething quietly.

He doesn't look back to see the downcast look on Antonio's face.

 

~

 

It's pouring rain and Lovino swears he can see flashes of lightning crackling through the dark storm clouds above. A loud boom shakes the ground and Lovino scurries into the nearest building.

Which, coincidentally, is the same café he visited a month ago.

"Sorry, we're closed..." the barista says, then turns around, eyes widening. "Oh. It's you."

 _Hell no_ , Lovino thinks. _I'm not getting stuck in this cliché love story scenario. No way._ He turns around and has his hand on the doorknob when the other speaks.

"Hey, wait!" He scrambles out from behind the counter. "Listen, I know I didn't make the best first impression on you..."

"Yeah, well, using half-assed pickup lines on somebody will do that," Lovino replies scathingly. He keeps his hand on the door but tilts his head, as if to encourage the other to keep speaking.

"Well, I mean, like, um..." he stutters. "Can we start again? Please?"

Lovino glances back, and _God he's screwed._ The other man is giving him puppy eyes, wide and pleading. He sighs, looks forlornly at the door and turns around, slumping into one of the table seats.

"So, I'm Antonio," the other says, sliding into the seat across from him. Lovino pointedly doesn't meet his eyes. "And you are...?"

"...Lovino," he answers shortly.

"Cool! So Lovi, what is this?" He leans over and tugs Lovino's curl. A jolt of electricity runs through him and he quickly bats his hand away. "Don't do that, you pervert! Jeez," Lovino huffs, rolling his eyes to cover up how flustered he is. "And don't call me that!"

At that moment, a terrified Italian and an equally flustered German burst through the doors. Dear lord. It was his brother and his stupid boyfriend.

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried, mercifully dry as he rushed over and flung himself into Lovino's lap, much to Antonio's amusement. "Lightning is so scary!" He sniffled. "Ludwig told me that I'm so short it won't hurt me anyway but it's still really bright and there's also thunder which is really loud and it's so scary and there's water in my boots and I tripped and fell so there's a bruise on my knee and..." He keeps babbling and Ludwig is still awkwardly standing at the doorway dripping wet, futilely trying to dry himself off with some napkins. There's a puddle forming on the ground around him. Antonio takes mercy and goes into the back room to get some towels. When he comes back Feliciano is still talking.

"...And there was a worm on the ground! Worms are so weird looking so it scared me too and oh yeah Lovino is that your boyfriend?" Feliciano asks suddenly. He looks expectant. Antonio laughs a little as Lovino turns beet red.

"O-Of course not, idiot!" Feliciano looks a little disappointed but resumes talking about how Ludwig is the best boyfriend ever, he gave up his jacket so Feliciano could stay dry and that explains why Feli is thankfully not dripping rainwater onto Lovino's lap, while Ludwig looks like he's about to get hypothermia.

"...Say, Lovi?" Antonio asks, and in the background Feliciano squeals a little at the adorable nickname. "Is this your brother?"

Lovino raises an eyebrow at him. "What does it look like, idiot?" He deadpans.

"Wow! You look so alike!" _You don't have to remind me_ , Lovino thinks. As if sensing his train of thought, Antonio smiles at him. "I still think you're cuter, though!"

Lovino flushes again. _Idiot._

 

~

 

_A few months later..._

Lovino sighs with exasperation as he plops down at the counter, tossing his backpack onto the seat beside him and shaking the water out of his hair. His stupid brother was hanging out with his stupid German boyfriend again. He growls under his breath.

"Hey Lovi!" Antonio's cheery voice rings out through the café. He leans over the counter and pecks Lovino on the lips. Lovino turns red and he laughs, ruffling Lovino's hair, careful not to catch the curl. He slyly slides a cup of hot chocolate and a churro over. "It's on me," he whispers conspiratorially.

The corners of Lovino's mouth tilt upward. "Thanks," he says. As he gets to work on his studying, sipping at the hot chocolate and munching at the churro, he realizes he's okay with Feliciano hanging out with his boyfriend.

After all, it's not like he's not doing the same.

 


End file.
